I'll Never Let You Go
by Emono
Summary: Jeff gets arrested, Jeff is caught with drugs, Jeff has to go to rehab. Told through Punk's eyes. Two un-betad chapters, only a touch of Junk angst, but mostly Punk and Jeff going through the recent arrest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is unbeta-d, unchecked, just the purest little plot kitten from my mind. It was the first thing that hit me when I Googled **_**Jeff**__**Hardy**_** a few days ago**

Phil barely heard the music of his phone over the Godsmack that was blaring out of the stereo. He ceased his rapid dancing, panting a bit as he bounced off the couch cushion and in front of the speakers. He clicked the pause, tilting his head and listened for his cell.

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho_

"Oh, Jeffy!" Phil dove for the coffee table, snatching up his cell and answering it as quickly as he could after nearly fumbling it "Hey there, Skittle-breath."

"_Phil_" his lover's voice was breathy, low, hurried "_I don't have much time, they're outside. I want ya ta' know it ain't true, none of it._"

"Jeff?" Phil's brow creased "What's wrong?"

"_I…I…_" Jeff seemed to try and steady himself over the line, close to tears "_Baby-doll, _please_, I'm only gonna get through this knowin' you believe me. I got myself into some stuff, some serious stuff I shoulda just left alone. God, baby, I tried to be good for you, but I just can't stop myself sometimes_."

He listened to his lover choke up, obviously upset, "Where are you?"

Jeff's voice lowered, there were noises in the background, "_Hidin' in my bathroom, but that's not the point. Do you believe me, Phil?_"

"I-"

"_Please_!" Jeff was pleading now "_I can't do this without you behind me. Do you trust me enough to ignore everything the fuckin' media puts out about me?_"

Phil didn't even hesitate, trying not to concentrate on the shouting in the background, "Of course, Jeffy, I believe you more than all that shit."

"_Remember this…I love you and I never did all that shit they said I did. They're gonna get the story wrong, they always get the story wrong. Don't listen to a word of a it, baby_."

Someone shouted for Jeff, a woman a lot like their friend Beth, "_Shit_!"

The line went dead.

"Jeff?" the silence stole the breath from his lungs "Jeff!"

**xJUNKx**

The next day, CM Punk was worried sick about what had happened. He was almost afraid to leave his house (_their_ house, most weeks), afraid of what they would be saying. He almost didn't want to hear the truth. He just wanted to cling to his lover's last words to him, believe him over anything else they could throw at him.

His phone rang normally, vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, peeking at the screen and pouting when he saw it was none other than Matt.

Phil clicked the call button, "Hey."

"_Do you know what happened?_" Matt snapped, barely containing him.

"No, I-"

"_Google_ _Jeff_."

The line went dead.

//That's the second time I've been hung up on// Phil scoffed, tossing his cellphone onto the couch. He made his way over to his laptop, taking it out of sleep mode and dialing onto the internet. He brought up Google, fingers beginning to tremble as he typed out his lover's name.

Taking a deep breath, he clicked on the search button.

His heart dropped and shattered into a thousand pieces as the first link came up, reading out loud.

"Jeff Hardy, Arrested After Raid Of Home."

Phil acted on autopilot, chewing his lip ring as he clicked on the blue sentence. It took a moment to load, but when it did he couldn't stop himself from reading. It was legitimate, an article in a real newspaper with real sources and eyewitness accounts and…

Olive eyes scanned over the paragraphs, picking up certain words. _Opium_, and _cocaine_, _trafficking_, his breath catching on the phrase '_possession of drug paraphernalia._' He kept going, bile rising in his mouth when he saw that his precious Jeffy faced a minimum ofthree years behind bars if convicted of just one charge, let alone the ones piling on him.

"Oh shit" Phil sunk to his knees, pressing his back against the wooden flat of the island. He swallowed down the bitter taste in the back of his mouth, blinking away the tears welling up. He slammed his fists into the surface on either side of him, jaw clenched tight.

"Fuck!"

Somehow, this was his fault. He was Jeff's lover, his confidant, and had quickly become his best friend. They shared a bed, but Jeff couldn't share with him if he'd gotten in trouble? If Jeff had buried himself into a hole, why couldn't he tell him? Why couldn't he trust him to help bail him out? Was his Straight Edge lifestyle so overpowering that he came off as high-and-mighty?

Phil had never wanted to come off that way, not to his lover.

This was his fault, somehow…some way…he should have seen this coming.

"I don't give a fuck what you did, Jeffy" Phil kept his eyes on the painting on the far wall, one the Hardy had painted himself "I'm gonna stick by you, 'cause you deserve someone you trust by your side. I'll never listen to them over you, _never_."

So, like an obedient wife, Phil waited in his house until he got the next call from Matt.

Once Jeff was allowed to see someone, Matt would call him first.

Phil couldn't stop himself from thinking, _And so it goes on…_


	2. Chapter 2

**My second un-betad ficlet, couldn't stop myself from writing it. Again, no LJ summary like every other fic I have, but this one had a bit more thought and planning in it.**

* * *

"Right this way, Mr. Books."

Phil followed the peppy, hefty blonde nurse down the stark hall. This one was nicer than the last rehab center Jeff was at, though this reminded him more of a hospital. The air smelled like stale cigarettes and disinfectant, with a hint of that sharp lemon. It was freezing! The tips of his fingers were numb, and when he twitched his nose he realized it was cold too. The sharp click of (what's her name?) _Kathy's_ heels against the tiles was loud in the long hall. Phil tried to keep his eyes straight ahead, but couldn't help but glance into them.

He was almost expecting something like _Girl Interrupted_, and that's kind of what he got. The rooms looked just like they did in that movie, though everything was pretty clean and no one was eating a whole chicken or singing stupid songs in the hall to their cooped up room-mates.

"He just got back from his art therapy, he's quite the little artist" Kathy laughed cheerfully, then knocked on the door "Mr. Hardy, you have a guest."

"Go away, Matty" came the pitiful groan.

"Jeff?" Phil called softly "It's me."

The door flew open, revealing his rumpled lover. Jeff had his black-tinged locks up in a messy bun, his signature stripes shaved to leave smooth cheeks behind, and his t-shirt/jeans were speckled with various colors of pastel colors.

"Philly?"

Phil nodded, confirming it was indeed him.

Jeff all but yanked him through the door, shutting it firmly in the smiling nurse's face.

Phil almost stumbled, but managed to get his footing. He turned around, wanting to say something profound, but got caught in his lover's embrace. Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his cheek into the groove of his neck. The hum of content dispelled any protest CM Punk had, making him give in and hug him back tightly.

"God, Philly, I've missed you" Jeff drawled, taking in his lover's cologne "All I've seen is Mattie, and still I've been so lonely."

"I came as soon as Matt said I could" the straight-edge replied, dropping whispers of kisses across the Hardy's tattooed neck "I've missed you too."

Jeff pulled away as if he'd been burnt, a shadow passing across his features. He backed up until his knees hit the bed, and he plopped down upon the worn mattress wearily. Phil took the chance to look around the room, hating how plain it looked. There wasn't much, probably because of regulations. There was a dresser, a love seat, a nice-sized bed, a window that looked out in the courtyard, and the random articles of clothing that were strewn across the cream-colored carpet. The walls were the same color, the curtains, and the bed covers. It was supposed to be soothing, but it was creepy.

Phil walked over, sitting beside his lover so their shoulders and sides touched.

"You must be so disappointed in me" Jeff stated sadly.

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not" Phil replied, keeping his tone low "I don't expect you to be like me, Jeffy. I expect you to be _you_, but I hate that you didn't ask for help."

"I'm always screwin' up" shiny emerald eyes looked over at him "I didn't wanna take everyone down with me again."

"We love you, all of us" Phil assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Me, Matt, Evan, Trish, your dad, Lita…we all love you."

"I know" Jeff leaned his head against the younger man's shoulders, feeling weak "I'm so tired of all this, Philly, I didn't wanna do this again."

"It's alright, I'm going to be here for you the entire time" Phil kissed the top of his head, rubbing his cheek against the same spot "I wish you could be home, but this is how it has to be."

"Is everyone talking about it?" Jeff whispered.

"No" Phil only half lied "Your fans are in a flurry over it, but you've got lots of support behind you."

"Remember at Night of Champions?" the Hardy asked out of the blue "When you were preaching a good lifestyle and they were booing you…just because you were speaking out against _me_?"

"Not my shining moment" Phil admitted, smiling faintly at the memory "But those storylines aren't meant for me anymore."

"I hated it" Jeff confessed as well "You lost your fans because of me, and it made me sick inside."

"Hey, hey" Phil lifted his chin with the curve of his fingers, peering down into his face "Don't say that. It's my fault, I asked for a career boost and Stephanie thought it'd be funny to write in a fight between us. I should be apologizing to you, the way I hurt you in that cage match…and in _Summerslam."_

"Let's just say we've both done bad things" Jeff conceded "I don't wanna fight anymore. When I get outta here, it's gonna be different."

Phil nodded, agreeing.

"I can't sleep without you" Jeff leaned in, stealing a chaste kiss "I miss you in my arms."

"I miss your arms around me" the straight-edge smiled "When this is over…"

//I'll never let you go.//


End file.
